Kimi he
by imasara
Summary: [SasuxNaru] Is death really the end of everything?... Sasuke died on a mission, only to be revived as a vampire. Despite the fact that everything changes, there are some things that will outlast even death itself. Angst,AUAR,Yaoi,Lemon,Humor, ...
1. Maegaki

**君へ  
To you**

_To you, who's too far away from me to reach. _

_I've been wondering who you are – who you really are – ever since the first moment I've met you. You won't tell me, so how am I supposed to know you?  
__I've been watching you – every movement of yours – for an eternity, it seems. Yet I can't see your real self, no matter how much I've been watching you.  
__I've been listening to you – to everything you say – like a prayer and hoped to gain your trust. But you don't trust me neither would you tell me anything. _

_And I've been wondering whether you feel the same towards me. _

_How am I supposed to know you if you're hiding your true self?  
__How am I supposed to see you behind that mask of yours?  
__How am I supposed to listen to you if you won't tell me anything? _

_Please, even if it's just for a short, vanishing moment in time…  
__Turn to me. _

**

* * *

**

**前書き  
**Preface

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V**

* * *

I've walked around aimlessly for quite some time now. I don't want to think because I don't want to remember. We've just returned from a mission to the Rain Country. Well, that is, not everyone of us. Sasuke is dead. He died on our mission, yet he didn't die in a fight. He must have died while Kakashi, Sakura and me were asleep, because we found his corpse the next morning. Sakura screamed hoarsely while Kakashi tried to reanimate him. I couldn't do anything as I watched the scene before my very eyes in shock. I remember Kakashi's yell at me to call for help. I did as I was told, but no doctor was able to reanimate Sasuke.  
He died.

I wondered why he died for quite some time. The doctors said he died because he lost a lot of blood, but I wasn't interested in that. No, I wondered why he died. Is it even possible to die when someone has still such an important goal in life? He was Sasuke, after all and despite the fact how much I hate to admit it, he was strong and determined to kill his brother.  
How is it possible that he died?

Again, I find myself looking up in the dark blue midnight sky and become angry at Sasuke. He refused to die until he would have killed his brother. But here I am; alone, and Sasuke… He isn't here with me. Instead he will be buried tomorrow.  
That's right, tomorrow will be Sasuke's funeral and I notice nothing will last forever. Neither friendship nor love; every feeling will vanish someday. Nothing will ever remain.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the mortuary (** **Normal**** P.O.V)  
**Obviously where Sasuke is lying in right now

* * *

"Yo, I've got another one," a man in his middle age said to a younger guy while he pushed a barrow into the small room. The dead body on top of the barrow seemed to have just died recently. The other (living) guy yawned in reply, "It's already midnight. Can't we just go home already? Those corpses won't run away, you know?!"

"We can't do that," the older male replied shortly "...We should just get on with it so we can go home soon." They wanted to start examining the new arrived corpse when they heard an unfamiliar voice behind them. "It's so nice of you that you won't leave me alone..." The two doctors immediately turned around and gasped in shock.

There, on an other barrow, sat a young man, a wicked smile gracing his pale face. "...So nice," the dark haired male repeated his words but this time his smile became deadlier as he exposed two sharp fangs.

The screams of the two doctors vanished into the night unheard, while the young murderer licked the fresh blood away from his now crimson dyed lips.

"Thanks for the meal," he said before he walked out into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's note: **

I've always wanted to write a vampire story. At first I thought about an edited version of Bram Stoker's "Dracula", but I refrained from this idea. "Dracula" has been copied to often so I wrote this instead. The ending is rather open and I still don't have a clue what I'm going to do with them. That's why I rated it M, so it might be either overrated. I usual have dreams about the stories I write, so I'm only writing my dreams down. "

Pretty stupid, isn't it?

* * *


	2. An un no you ni

**君へ  
To you**

_To you, who's too far away from me to reach._

_I've been wondering who you are – who you really are – ever since the first moment I've met you. You won't tell me, so how am I supposed to know you?  
__I've been watching you – every movement of yours – for an eternity, it seems. Yet I can't see your real self, no matter how much I've been watching you.  
__I've been listening to you – to everything you say – like a prayer and hoped to gain your trust. But you don't trust me neither would you tell me anything._

_And I've been wondering whether you feel the same towards me._

_How am I supposed to know you if you're hiding your true self?  
__How am I supposed to see you behind that mask of yours?  
__How am I supposed to listen to you if you won't tell me anything?_

_Please, even if it's just for a short, vanishing moment in time…  
__Turn to me._

* * *

**暗雲**のように  
Like Dark Clouds...

* * *

As the blond walked down the deserted streets of Konoha aimlessly, he came to a sudden halt. He noticed a familiar chakra pattern nearby but it was neither Sakura nor Kakashi.  
'That's impossible," he thought as he recognized whose chakra it was.  
The whiskered boy quickly turned around, his eyes searching through the night for the person who was approaching him.

"Sa…su…ke…?" He stared in disbelief as his eyes rested on the dark haired man that was hiding in the shadows, his figure just slightly illuminated by a single street light nearby.

'It can't be… There's no way that this person is… Sasuke…" The fox vessel backed away when the stranger was approaching him.

'This can't be Sasuke! Sasuke is dead! … This person must be a Genjutsu!' Naruto concluded.

"RELEASE!" The blond haired youth yelled as he tried to break the illusion. The man in front of him seemed to be taken aback and stopped his approach.

'Did it work?' Naruto regarded the other male curiously but he didn't disappear. 'It's not… a Genjutsu?!' The young shinobi wondered, 'Then what is he…? Come on brain, think! Maybe an obsessed fan of Sasuke? Highly doubtable… Think, damn it!' Naruto nearly wrecked his mind to come up with something logical. He really thought it was a Genjutsu; he wasn't prepared for the fact that it wasn't one.

Sasuke smirked. He didn't know why but the person in front of him was kind of interesting. He thought the blond would have run away but he was still there, shouting to release something. 'What a weird greeting,' the raven wondered when be began to approach the smaller boy again, 'He seems to know me, though.'

'Was the doctor wrong when he said Sasuke was dead? Was Sasuke anabiotic?' Naruto agonised over a logical answer why Sasuke was standing in front of him, while the raven should be lying in the mortuary by now. 'It's impossible, isn't it? He was examined so often and they even did an autopsy! He has to be dead! This is illogical!' While the blond was wrecking his brain he didn't realise that Sasuke was now standing right in front of him, his face only an inch away from the blonde's whiskered face.

When Naruto looked up again he saw coal eyes regarding him with interest. "UWAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Naruto screamed, apparently shocked to find Sasuke's face so close to his own. The fox backed away at a quick pace; obviously too quick, he realised when he tripped over his own left foot.

"Ouch!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe the pain. He cursed himself inwardly for being so clumsy. Sasuke, however, stood still, his eyes never leaving the small boy on the ground.

"Tell me," the raven haired youth demanded, causing the blond to meet his eyes once again. "What?" Naruto asked confused. "Tell me your name," Sasuke stated, wondering inwardly whether the blonde's name would remind him of something… someone; memories he had forgotten about.

"Temee –", Naruto started, thinking about various swear-words he could say now, "Don't tell me you have amnesia! Moreover, I should be the one asking who you are! You are not Sasuke neither are you an illusion, so what or who the hell are you?!" His demand was faced with complete indifference, "Sasuke? I assume you mean me by Sasuke. Yet, dear little one, I didn't ask for my name, I asked for yours."

"You –", Naruto grinded his teeth as he felt his temper rising. 'This Sasuke double is making a fool out of me!' The blond stood up from the ground, brushing the dust off of his clothes to maintain calm. "Whoever you are, don't tell me you haven't heard of me before!" Naruto hissed at the raven. "Oh, are you famous?" Sasuke asked in a mocking voice. 'The dobe is fun somehow,' the dark haired youth fought back a snicker when he heard the blonde's reply. "Of course I am! Hell, you are the worst Sasuke double ever! Even Sasuke knew that I'm famous!!!" Oh, what a lie; but Naruto couldn't help it. He wanted to be acknowledged, not to be forgotten. It didn't matter to the Kyuubi vessel that he was arguing with a double, a fake, or maybe just an illusion. Even an illusion should acknowledge the soon-to-be Hokage.

"If you're so famous, may I have your autograph?" The raven asked teasingly. Of course he didn't care for an autograph of the blond, but he still wanted to know the name of the idiot in front of him. Naruto's ego surely was his weakest point and Sasuke had figured that out quickly. And it doesn't take a clairvoyant to know what Naruto would do when he had received a vast ego boost; he would fall into traps recklessly. The blond beamed "Of course you can have my autograph!" 'Here he goes…' Sasuke smirked inwardly as Naruto began to scribble down his name on the raven's hand.

Coal eyes stared in disbelief when he realised that the blond was writing on his hand.  
"That tickles…" Sasuke chuckled lightly. Naruto raised his head to lock eyes with the other boy. "You really act out of character, you know?!" The fox vessel stated simply. He finished writing the last character of his name before he beamed happily "Yoshi! Here you go!"

Sasuke looked at his hand, feeling his eyebrow twitch. Not only did the moron write on his hand, he also had a dreadful handwriting. 'How am I supposed to read that?' the raven haired vampire stared at his hand. "Are you a doctor or a pharmacist?" Sasuke asked in an ironic tone. "Why?" Naruto wondered whether he looked smart enough to be either a doctor or a pharmacist, but was reality hit him again when Sasuke replied shortly "Because you have the worst handwriting I've ever seen."

"You —", that was the last straw for Naruto. His fist clenched and clashed with the dark haired boy's cheek short afterwards; too less time for the raven to dodge the attack.

The young vampire gently touched his bruised cheek as he saw the blond disappearing into the night quickly. 'That guy…' Sasuke thought in an almost nostalgic way of what had just happened. He met a guy and felt an indefinable attraction towards him. The blond seemed to hold his lost memories like a treasure, which meant that the young boy was as precious to him as a treasure. The raven haired vampire didn't like to wander around and recognising things he couldn't remember at all. His memories were too far away from him to seize but the blond wasn't, was he? All he needed to do now was to figure out the dobe's name. The dark haired youth regarded his hand once more and the idiot's bad handwriting. 'This could be a 'ta' or maybe a 'ha' … or perhaps a 'na'… Oh wait! I think I know that one! Wait! Are these even hiragana? It might as well be katakana… That is the worst handwriting I've ever seen!' the raven slumped to the ground desperately. 'This is going to take me the whole night!'

Well, maybe the blond haired boy wasn't as reachable as he had thought.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hah! I'm mean, I know.  
Can a vampire be ticklish, I wonder. I guess not, but it was funny to write that.  
I hoped you liked the chapter (and of course the story so far )  
…  
Oh well, I guess I should go to sleep now (it's 2 a.m. here Oô;;) and I have to go to school soon. I'll have a job interview tomorrow… Hmm, I wonder whether I will be able to find the exit again once I'm inside the building it is held in (damn confusing building).

* * *


	3. Tsuki no monogatari

**君へ  
To you**

_To you, who's too far away from me to reach._

_I've been wondering who you are – who you really are – ever since the first moment I've met you. You won't tell me, so how am I supposed to know you?  
__I've been watching you – every movement of yours – for an eternity, it seems. Yet I can't see your real self, no matter how much I've been watching you.  
__I've been listening to you – to everything you say – like a prayer and hoped to gain your trust. But you don't trust me neither would you tell me anything._

_And I've been wondering whether you feel the same towards me._

_How am I supposed to know you if you're hiding your true self?  
__How am I supposed to see you behind that mask of yours?  
__How am I supposed to listen to you if you won't tell me anything?_

_Please, even if it's just for a short, vanishing moment in time…  
__Turn to me._

**

* * *

**

**月の****物語  
The tale of the moon**

* * *

Hours had past by since the young vampire had started his attempt to decipher the blonde's handwriting and he still hadn't gained the knowledge he wanted. Sasuke sighed. Weren't vampires thought to be sly? The raven haired shook his head. It wasn't his fault that the blonde's handwriting was indecipherable. He was sly. The young boy looked up to the sky. Sunrise would approach him soon and the young vampire wasn't too keen on a sun-tanned skin. It would surely kill him… literally.

"Sasuke-kun?" a male voice asked behind him. Sasuke… according to the blond boy he had met earlier it was his name. The raven turned around to face the source of the voice.

"Do you know me?" he asked the silver haired boy. Sasuke assumed he was only a couple of years older than himself, but unlike the blond boy this guy held another aura. Something was wrong with him. The dark haired youth sniffed the air. It held a rather cold, metallic smell and the air around the other guy seemed to look darker than it usually would look like.

'That smell,' Sasuke thought back, '… It's blood.'

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. The silver haired youth adjusted his glasses nonchalantly. "My, my. You really don't remember anything, do you?" he asked back; his glasses reflected the street lamp's light and hid his eyes.

The dark haired boy didn't answer. After all, the other guy didn't reply to his questions as well, so he chose to merely glare at the spectacle wearer.

The silver haired boy snickered at the raven's stubbornness. "It's fine, Uchiha Sasuke. I can help you regain your memories if you wish. You only have to follow me…" With that the older boy turned around, leaving the raven behind.

Sasuke didn't have to think very long before he called out a loud "Wait!" after the other guy. Whoever it was he might knew something, or so Sasuke hoped.

He ran after the silver haired youth. When he finally caught up with him, he asked "What's your name?" His voice gave away only the merest hint of curiosity as he tried to sound indifferent, but it was still enough for the older boy to pinpoint the other one's curiosity.

The spectacle wearer chuckled lightly. "Oh Sasuke, you're fun, you know?"

If Uchiha Sasuke hated one thing, it was that the other guy hadn't replied any of his questions so far and was calling him of all people 'fun'. He wasn't 'fun'… But maybe it would be fun to rip the other fellow's lungs out.

The raven huffed in annoyance. "I won't repeat my questions any longer," the dark haired boy stated, his voice held a final tone "What. Is. Your. Name?" The young vampire made sure to emphasize every single word.

"My name is Kabuto, remember it," finally the silver haired youth replied to the Uchiha's question. "Listen Uchiha, this is neither the best time nor the best place to speak in private now. I bet you don't want to see the sun rise and neither do I. If you want to know any more things, I suggest you follow me without asking any further questions now."

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't convinced at all. The only thing he knew was the stranger's name and he wasn't even sure if it was his real name, yet which choices did he have? The raven wanted answers, memories and so much more. So despite the fact that it could have been a trap he followed the other guy called Kabuto.

* * *

They were walking around in silence for a few minutes by now and Sasuke still didn't know where the other guy was leading him to.

"Hey, where are we going to?" The dark haired youth decided to shatter the silence with his question, causing the other male to look at him for a brief second before he turned around again. "We are almost there." The silver haired male replied simply.

"Humph," Sasuke wasn't very pleased with the reply he got. He wanted to know WHERE they were going, not WHEN they would arrive there.

Suddenly Kabuto stopped which caused the dark haired boy to bump into his back. "We're there," the silver haired youth stated calmly. Sasuke tilted his head as he tried to look at the building in front of them. 'It's high…' the dark haired vampire was slightly impressed but remained his cool, unimpressed mask as he merely stated a small "Hn".

* * *

The raven had a bad feeling when they walked into the building. The whole building held a strange aura around it but now that he was inside it was even worse.

Each room Sasuke and his companion had passed so far was pitch-dark and deserted; the whole place seemed to be abandoned. 'Well, after all the sun hasn't even risen yet,' the dark haired boy concluded, probably every human being would start their work in a few hours when he was asleep. "This way," Kabuto snapped the raven out of his thoughts as he headed towards a lift.

"8th floor," the silver haired boy spoke clearly into a microphone. A signal was heard before an automatic voice repeated "Aids floor… I'm afraid, there's no aids floor in my database. If you want to correct your statement, please speak after the signal tone."

"Fuck! I said 8th floor, you damn…" Kabuto started to complain when he heard another tone come from the lift. "You said lathe floor… I'm sorry, but there isn't any lathe floor in this building. If you meant 'bathe floor', please say '1st floor' and ask the person at the information desk."

Kabuto seemed to get even more annoyed at the stupidity he was faced with.

After a few more useless tries and unable to do anything else, the silver haired youth decided to do the only thing he could do at that moment. Yes, he destroyed the loudspeakers from which the annoying mechanical voice came from just a minute before.

"We'll walk!" the silver haired boy huffed to the raven in annoyance.

After another few minutes of walking around aimlessly – or so Sasuke thought – they came to a door which sign said "Count".

"We're there," Kabuto stated before he knocked at the door. "Orochimaru-sama, we're here," he called loud enough for the person inside the room to hear him.

"Come in," a dark voice replied from inside.

The door creaked slightly when the silver haired youth opened it. Sasuke's first impression when he saw the sickly pale man was 'Eww, an old geezer,' but of course the young vampire didn't say that aloud.

"Ah, I see, you've brought him here," the snake like man said satisfied, "Good job, Kabuto."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama," said man replied before he was faced with angry pale yellow eyes glaring at him. "What did I tell you, Kabuto?" the glare intensified as the pale man hissed at his subordinate. "I'm sorry, Count Rocket-dono. I won't say 'Orochimaru-sama' again," the younger one tried to apologize for his mistake when he was hit by a rocket. "Then why did you do it again?" the older man shouted "GET OUT!!!" another rocket was thrown at Kabuto as he closed the door behind him, leaving Sasuke and the old geezer, pardon; Orochimaru-sama, delete that; Count Rocket alone.

"So, Sasuke-kun," the old gee— older man turned to the young raven, "I'm glad you've arrived well," he smiled as he finished his sentence.

"Get down to the nitty-gritty, old fart! You know something I want to know, so tell me already!" Well, Sasuke was kind of angry by now. He had to walk around aimlessly the whole night, never got any answer and he was dead tired (since he was a vampire, he was already dead, but he still was tired).

"You know it, too, don't you? After all, they're your memories," the snake cooed. 'Shouldn't he hiss instead of coo?' the younger raven briefly wondered before he answered. "You know that I don't know it otherwise I wouldn't be here!" Sasuke wanted to sleep; the sun would rise soon. "I think you just pretend that you don't know it, but we both know that you know it." Annoyed by the older man's 'logic' Sasuke grabbed one rocket he found on the floor. But before he could turn it into a deadly weapon, he was stopped by Count Rocket. "Wait! Wait! Wait! You want to know it?! I'll tell it! I will! I will! But don't throw that rocket at me!"

The older man stared terrified at the rocket Sasuke held in his hand. Of course the young vampire didn't know that rockets were the only thing that could kill the older vampire. Count Rocket wasn't afraid of stakes like many other (normal) vampire were, but he was afraid that someone could stake him with a rocket (if that was even possible)… Yes, the old geezer was a weird vampire count.

"Everything started that night when I first lay my eyes on you…" the older vampire started.

* * *

**Flashback ****(Sasuke's P.O.V)  
**The night when Sasuke was turned into a vampire

* * *

"Dobe," I said simply when Naruto stated for the 40th time that night that he would become better than me very soon, followed by another long speech why he would surely become the next Hokage. Oh, why couldn't the blond shut up for a second?

I rubbed my temples to soothe my beginning headache when I suddenly felt someone was watching me. I turned around to see… nobody. It wasn't my imagination, was it? Sure, the mission was more difficult than we first thought it was and it was already 2 a.m. but…It just couldn't be my imagination. I wasn't tired, stressed or whatever. I had a reputation to live up to, I was an Uchiha, damn it! Uchihas don't get tired or stressed!

"Let's call it a day," I stated in a final tone before I turned around, ignoring the idiot's complaints that I didn't listen to him at all and the pink haired kunoichi's drivel about why I wouldn't ask her out.

Why should I ask her, of all people, out?! Girls were annoying, especially that one. I've almost reached my room when a hand grasped my wrist tightly. Assuming it was Sakura, I turned around, scowling at… him? I was rather dumbfounded when I saw Naruto's blue orbs looking right at me. I didn't hear what he was talking about as I felt his eyes only looking at me. 'Only at me,' I felt rather proud that his eyes didn't leave me. It made me feel like I was his world; his everything. It was a good feeling to being thought as something worthy, important… and beloved. My eyes didn't leave his. I just couldn't. I wasn't able to avert my eyes of him. I came closer, my legs moved without me thinking about it. It was so natural approaching Naruto that I didn't realise when my lips touched his.

"What are you doing, you bastard?!" I was snapped out of my daze by Naruto's embarrassed squeak. I blinked a few times to realise what I've just done. 'I almost kissed him,' I recognised. I stepped a few inches back, regarding the other boy in front of me. His flushed face; his flustered voice; his gesture; his whole being caused me to only think of one word, 'Cute'.

I shook my head furiously. I didn't think that the idiot was cute! I didn't! I didn't! I… did, didn't I?

"I said, let's call it a day! So go to bed already… dobe!" I hissed at him as I tried to will my voice remain as stern as possible. I didn't want to show off my attraction to the blond so the best way to achieve this goal was to insult him, wasn't it?  
However, Kakashi seemed to be rather amused when he asked me "With or without you, Sasuke-chan?" the silver haired man chuckled. No wait, he wasn't chuckling! That shitty Jounin was laughing at me!

I pulled out several Kunai and threw them at our leader. He deserved death just by calling me 'Sasuke-chan'. As my Kunai hit Kakashi, the silver haired Jounin turned into a block of wood. Oh, I hate it when he uses the Replacement Jutsu.

I huffed annoyed as I turned around to leave again, banging the door behind me.

I couldn't sleep at all that night as I turned around in my bed over and over again. I remembered the intense stare I felt upon me just a few hours before. It wasn't my imagination. It just couldn't be. Someone watched me and… I paused when I realised a familiar feeling… he or she was watching me again.

I got up from the bed. This time I was determined to find out who was watching me. The bed creaked as I lifted myself up. 'What a shabby place.' I looked at the bed disgustedly. 'Just because Kakashi is such a tightwad.' I left the room to find the one I was looking for.

On the balcony I saw them: Pale yellow eyes stared at me. I couldn't see anything else except for those predatory eyes. The person himself was hidden in the dark, no light illuminating him. I could feel his actions nonetheless. He was… smirking. I stared right back into those staring eyes in front of me. I forced myself to appear as brave as possible, but I only felt the smirk of the other one widening.

The next thing I remembered was that everything suddenly became white around me. My vision became blurry and my neck was throbbing. He bit me… As I felt him draining my blood, my knees wobbled until they finally gave in. I fell to the ground; watching as my vision became empty and I drowned into a black bottomless hole.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Umm… Where should I start explaining now?

Let's start with "Count Rocket", shall we? Actually it is based on "Count Dracula", which is "Graf Dracula" in German. Well, I was dead tired one day and changed and replaced some letters of "Graf Dracula" so I ended up with "Graf Rucola" (means "Count Rocket").  
Yes, that's an example for what can happen when I'm tired and forced to stay awake.  
I plead for certifiably insane.

What else do we have here, hm? I didn't know that "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" could match so well with that one scene 'I know…' 'We both know…' yadda-yadda-yadda, you get the point.

The "dono" name suffix is an honourable suffix for those who are aristocratic.  
I assume you all know the name suffix "sama" so I won't bug you with it.

The lift was pretty stupid, wasn't it? Hehe.

Oh well, I hope you liked the story so far and hopefully the flashback made it easier to understand why I wanted to start the story with Sasuke already being dead. Otherwise there wouldn't be any point in going to Orochimaru and I wanted to introduce Count Rocket to you so dearly.

Who would be a better vampire lord than Orochimaru anyway?  
Hell, he bites! That's proof enough, isn't it?

See you all soon, either in this story or in another one of mine.

* * *


	4. Kinou to chigau shinjitsu

**君へ  
****To you**

_To you, who's too far away from me to reach._

_I've been wondering who you are – who you really are – ever since the first moment I've met you. You won't tell me, so how am I supposed to know you?  
__I've been watching you – every movement of yours – for an eternity, it seems. Yet I can't see your real self, no matter how much I've been watching you.  
__I've been listening to you – to everything you say – like a prayer and hoped to gain your trust. But you don't trust me neither would you tell me anything._

_And I've been wondering whether you feel the same towards me._

_How am I supposed to know you if you're hiding your true self?  
__How am I supposed to see you behind that mask of yours?  
__How am I supposed to listen to you if you won't tell me anything?_

_Please, even if it's just for a short, vanishing moment in time…  
__Turn to me._

* * *

**昨日と違う真実**  
A truth that wasn't true yesterday

* * *

With a sharp intake of air, Sasuke snapped back to reality. 'Was that… how I died?' the young vampire mused, remembering the images he had just seen. "Sasuke-kun?" the old vampire lord asked concerned as he tried to angle for the younger one's attention. It was just a short hypnosis the younger vampire had been in but it was still dangerous — not only physical but psychical.

Recalling forgotten memories, especially memories of a person's death, was dangerous. Upon seeing their own death many people became mental instable, some even died. Would that also apply for a vampire? The snake like man wasn't sure; Sasuke hadn't been a vampire for such a long time now and maybe some parts of him still acted human.

"Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru's voice was cold and clear; demanding the other one's attention. "Now that I showed you a piece of your forgotten memories, I want you to do me a favour as well."

Sasuke looked up at the older man. "What do you want?" the young vampire asked; his voice cold and metallic, just like blood, sending a shiver down the older one's spine. "Can you say that again?" the snake requested weakly, dazed from the other's smooth, cold voice. 'Huh?' the raven blinked confused. 'What a weird request.' The Uchiha heir shrugged it off, a lot of weird things happened today. "'What do you want?' …… Now that I've fulfilled your wish, I'll take my leave."

The raven turned around to walk away when he heard the older man outburst "Wait!"  
Sasuke turned around to face the one who called himself Count Rocket. "What?" he asked calmly, though his voice didn't hide his annoyance very well at all. "You don't know where you can stay!" Orochimaru reasoned his outburst. Sasuke thought for a moment. The older man took this as an opportunity to suggest something he wanted anyway. "Why don't you stay with me then, Sasuke-kun? No one would disturb us here and I can show you more of your memories," the old vampire smiled lecherously, causing the younger one to wrinkle his nose in disgust. 'Perverted old geezer,' the raven turned around disgustedly and walked away. He didn't care where he was going as long as he was out of reach for the old, lecherous geezer; ignoring the older vampire's pleas and protests for him to stay.

* * *

It was true; he didn't know where he should stay at, so he just walked around aimlessly; just following his intuitions. The sun would rise soon, thus the young dark haired vampire picked up his pace, hoping that his intuition would lead him to a place where he could stay at – even if it were just for a day.

The houses flew by in a blur as the raven followed an unknown path. His attraction to this direction was leading him; pulling him forward like a magnet towards something.

He came to a sudden halt in front of a small apartment complex. The blurred colours he had seen just a few moments before became clear. The handsome raven gazed at the building in fascination, his gaze rising slowly until he fixed it on a certain apartment. The window was open and the gentle night wind blew softly in the small, dark room when all of a sudden thousands of bats flew around the young vampire, circling him. The pitch-black cloud of bats disappeared as sudden as they came by flying into the raven's back, vanishing into in one by one. The youth screamed in agony; it hurt. After a few seconds the pain subsided and the absorbed bats formed wings as black as the night. Sasuke panted for air. He didn't expect that it would hurt so much to grow wings.

The young raven pushed himself off from the ground, hovering a few minutes in order to get used to the new feeling. With one flap of his torn, gloomy wings he flew high in the sky, making his way to the window in the process.

When he got there, he did another flap to keep himself steady in the air. As he hovered in the night sky, right in front the window, he looked into the small room.

There on a soft bed, wrapped in a thin blanket, lay a young boy. His lithe figure which was outlined in the thin fabric caused Sasuke to hold in his breath. Though he could only see the back and some strands of blond hair of the sleeping beauty, it took his breath away.

A soft murmur escaped the smaller boy's mouth as he turned around in his bed. Sasuke almost lost his balance when he saw the boy's face. **It was the guy he had met before!**

Sasuke groaned as the silk fabric slipped off the whiskered boy's shoulder slowly, exposing the naked, smooth skin beneath it. 'Is he sleeping completely naked?' Sasuke wondered, but decided to ignore his urge to find out the answer… for now. Right now, he had to figure out how he could get inside the boy — err, the flat. The flat! THE FLAT!!! Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the images he just had had. The boy on the bed distracted him, making it almost impossible for the raven to concentrate.

Sighing, the young Uchiha closed his eyes. Maybe he was able to concentrate once he didn't see the blond. The raven felt himself building a connection between the blond and him. Like following an invisible thread, he crawled inside the blonde's mind, invading his thoughts. He whispered to the sleeping boy mentally; "Shush, dear little one…"

The young blond murmured in his sleep, indicating that he heard him although he was still fast asleep. 'Excellent,' the raven haired boy thought satisfied. 'It would be hard if he woke up too early.'

"Dear little one," he whispered alluring, "come to me…"

The Kyuubi vessel got up, sleepwalking to his window and his nightly visitor. The raven leaned forward; his sharp canines grazing the blonde's cheek slightly before he whispered in the younger one's ear seductively "Invite me in."

Following the alluring voice's demand, Naruto whispered sleepily: "Come… in," causing the young vampire's sharp canines to graze his whiskered cheek on more time as the dark haired youth smirked against the younger one's soft skin.

* * *

**Author's note:**

There isn't much to say, is there?  
I didn't update the story for quite some time so I decided to pause my new story to update this one (you'll be able to read my new story soon, don't worry. )  
So now, Naruto is doomed to host Sasuke. Poor guy. fufufu.  
I bought two new doujinshi which means I'm annoying everyone around me until they arrive. I can be quite impatient sometimes.  
I want to draw a smirking vampire Sasuke... now!  
I'm off.  
See you soon!

* * *


	5. Dare no tame ni aru no ka?

**君へ  
To you**

_To you, who's too far away from me to reach._

_I've been wondering who you are – who you really are – ever since the first moment I've met you. You won't tell me, so how am I supposed to know you?  
__I've been watching you – every movement of yours – for an eternity, it seems. Yet I can't see your real self, no matter how much I've been watching you.  
__I've been listening to you – to everything you say – like a prayer and hoped to gain your trust. But you don't trust me neither would you tell me anything._

_And I've been wondering whether you feel the same towards me._

_How am I supposed to know you if you're hiding your true self?  
__How am I supposed to see you behind that mask of yours?  
__How am I supposed to listen to you if you won't tell me anything?_

_Please, even if it's just for a short, vanishing moment in time…  
__Turn to me._

* * *

**誰の為に****有る****のか  
**Who do we exist for?

* * *

Sasuke waited patiently for the blond to step aside, allowing him in. A sly smirk crawled across the raven haired vampire's face and it took all his willpower to fight against it. The sweet smell of triumph was intoxicating, invading and dazzling his mind. Being an Uchiha, his pride hit its peak, and, being a vampire, it was as though he was reeling in a bloodthirsty frenzy. One couldn't tell just by looking at him, but the Uchiha acted as though he was high.

"Good boy," he praised the younger boy's obedience as he did another careful flap of his pitch-black wings, flying through the open window. Naruto took a step back when Sasuke told him to do so, and though it was difficult, he somehow managed not to fly into something or someone for that matter. Instead it looked like the easiest thing to do as the raven haired vampire landed on the floor gracefully.

He willed his wings away, noticing that there wasn't any need of them anymore. Groaning, the young man narrowed his coal black eyes at the agonizing pain slightly, not wanting to show any further, unnecessary signs of pain.

The blond eyed him expressionlessly, still fast asleep, his movements only controlled by the vampire as he waited for another command.

When Sasuke noticed the younger boy's eyes on him, he turned around, facing his blond counterpart.

"Run me a bath." Sasuke ordered and the younger boy in front of him nodded. It had been a long and exhausting day/night, and the young vampire wanted to relax for a few minutes before he went to bed. That was when he noticed something really important. Where should he sleep anyway?

"Hey, wait!" Sasuke stopped the younger teen in his track. "Do you have a guest room where I could stay?"

"No," came the brief reply from the younger blond.

Sasuke looked around. There was only one bed, no coffin (surprise, surprise! Naruto doesn't have a coffin!), and the raven totally refused to sleep on the floor.

'That leaves only one choice left.' The young vampire eyed the bed, then the window. Once the sun rise he would be dead.

"Move that…," the raven pointed at a rather big wardrobe, "…over there!" his finger trailed towards the window. "I don't want to see the window any longer!"

Naruto who had been following the raven haired young man's finger up to now, listening to the older boy's order, nodded briefly. "I understand." He said solely before he got down to work, moving the heavy piece of furniture… or at least he tried to do so.

Sasuke watched the other boy trying to move the wardrobe, but the heavy thing hardly moved at all, exhausting the poor blond in his attempt to move it.

After Sasuke realised that the blond wasn't strong enough, he sighed. "How annoying," he muttered under his breath and took a step forward… then another one to his right and entered the bathroom, leaving the blond alone. His pride kept him from helping the smaller boy.

"I'll wait for you in the bathroom," the raven yelled, closing the door behind him.

"Yes," came the faint reply through the closed door and Sasuke sat down on the toilet, contemplating what he should do next. He could hear the other boy's struggled groans coming from the bedroom.

'Hn, he will probably kill me for making him work so late in the night.' The young vampire thought dryly. When he realised that the struggled sounds ceased he raised his head, facing the closed door.

"Oi, are you ready yet?" the raven haired teen asked but received no reply, instead the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal the young blond boy.

The younger boy stood in the door frame, nodding slowly in reply to the older man's question.

"Good." Sasuke was pleased. It didn't take the blond as much time as he originally thought it would. "Now, come here and run me a bath." His voice was cold; his words were nothing more than a stern command.

Usually the young blond would've argued with the raven, insulting him and telling him that he could run his bath on his own and in his own house for that matter, but the hypnosis Sasuke had used on him was still active… therefore he was nothing more than the dark haired vampire's puppet.

The whiskered boy walked over to the bathtub, running in the water. First the warm water then the cold one, carefully not to heat it up too much. When the bathtub was filled with a well temperately water, he turned the water off and stepped aside, waiting for the raven haired youth to get in.

Sasuke eyed the young blond expectantly, waiting. "Dobe," he said slightly embarrassed. "Turn around. I want to take off my clothes." Although the raven knew that the blond was still hypnotised and unable to remember his naked form when he awoke, he hesitated to undress himself in front of the younger boy because he hadn't done anything like that so far in his young vampire life. (**A/N**: OOC, I know, but … aaaaw. )

Naruto turned around as he was told, facing the wall as Sasuke got in the bath, a low satisfied moan escaping his thin lips. The raven descended into the lukewarm water, his pitch-black hair swirling under the clear surface. He surfaced again shortly afterwards and brushed his wet, dripping bangs, covering his eyes, away from his face before he turned to look at Naruto.

"You may look again." The dark haired teenager said nonchalantly, earning a brief nod from the younger boy who turned around slowly to face the other occupant of the bathroom. Sasuke smirked triumphantly at the other teen's obedience. 'Why don't we go a little further?' the raven haired young man thought, scheming.

"Come here," he said; his order pouring from his lips softly, encouraging the boy instead of ordering him, and again Naruto did as he was told as he walked over to the raven haired youth in the bathtub, almost as if he was sleepwalking. Another triumphant smile tugged on the dark haired teen's lips but he willed it away.

He handed the blond an orange washcloth. "Wash my back," the raven said nonchalantly, earning a soft "Yes" from the fox vessel.

Naruto put the washcloth on, covering his right hand with the terry cloth and started scrubbing the dark haired teen's back in slow circles. Sasuke moaned appreciably, urging the blond behind him to continue which he did. The pressure Naruto used to rub his back was spot-on; the washcloth slightly scratching his bare skin caused him to fight against a purr that was about to escape his lips. An incomprehensible pleasure overwhelmed his pale, dead body, he never thought was possible.

Suddenly the raven turned around, grabbing the blonde's wrist in the progress and stopping him in his movements effectively. Naruto just stared at the raven, not even moving one finger. Sasuke pulled him down by his wrist, almost causing the smaller boy to fall into the water, and locked their lips in a deep kiss forthwith.

The dark haired youth licked the other one's lower lip, asking for entrance silently. When the blond didn't understand what the raven wanted and stayed still instead, he bit down on the plump lower lip, breaking the thin skin with his sharp canines and drawing blood.

Naruto gasped reflexively. Sasuke, who had anticipated that, pushed his tongue into the younger boy's warm and wet cavern. His tongue slid over the roof of the younger boy's mouth, trying to memorise the taste, the feeling, every curve and bump of the younger one's mouth, before it slid also over the other's shy tongue, attempting to coax it into his own mouth in vain.

The dark haired youth pulled away slightly before he whispered against the other boy's plump, swollen mouth huskily: "I want you to kiss me back, dobe."

Then, without any further warning, he crashed his mouth against the other's, ravishing it for the second time within five minutes, but this time the blond kissed back as he meant to do and Sasuke smiled against the other's bloody lips contentedly.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be an hour before the raven haired vampire pulled away, allowing the younger one to resume his breathing.

Ignoring his growing need, the older one whispered a breathy "Go back to bed, dobe." Naruto nodded before he turned to leave the older one alone in the bathroom and Sasuke hurried to wash himself, wanting to… do other things with the blond as fast as possible.

When he got out of the bath, his naked, wet body only covered by a small white towel that was wrapped around his slender hips carelessly, he strolled to the bedroom. When he entered the small room, the lithe figure lying on the bed caught his coal black eyes. A cunning smirk crawled across his pale face, knowing what he would do to the slender body on the bed.

He strolled closer to the bed and his cunning smirk turned into a disappointed frown when he saw the toned chest rising evenly and the closed eyes. 'This guy's sleeping?!' Sasuke nearly screamed in his mind. However, his frown turned into another surprisingly gentle smile upon seeing the relaxed, peaceful expression on the younger boy's face.

"Oh well. Can't do anything about it, I guess. He's a dobe after all." Sasuke chuckled softly before he crawled into the soft bed as well, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into his chest possessively.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So tell me, do you like the story so far?  
Ne, ne, ne? kitten look-alike

So both of them survived their first night together, hn?  
I wanted to know how a shy seme would turn out to be (well, except for being shy).  
That's why I wanted Sasuke to tell Naruto to turn around when he undressed.  
I don't even know whether there is a thing such as a shy seme.  
It's so unusual.  
It was quite weird when he molested Naruto like that in the bath, considering that he was meant to be shy.  
I think I can't handle a shy seme.  
What a stereotype thinking…  
But actually… booting her perverted mind again  
Fufufu… I think a shy seme isn't that bad.

I watched some Anime I used to watch when I was a child yesterday.  
Well, I only watched the openings and realised something.  
There are several openings that don't make any sense.  
"Someone hid a treasure on an island somewhere."  
Isn't that great?  
They provided poor children with a vast amount of information in that text.  
A treasure on an island, that's what Mana (or the text) says.  
Someone did something somewhere sometime but no one knew that someone did something somewhere then so they all did something else somewhere else without anyone knowing about what they did.  
Logical, isn't it?

I got some tests back…  
Sociology: B-  
Mathematics: B+  
English: A  
German: B-  
French: C+  
Chemistry: … bad.  
No, I mean really bad.  
It's not that I didn't learn for it, I did. Really, I did, but I learned things that were completely unnecessary for the test and we didn't write the test in our chemistry room and honestly, I don't know how many protons, electrons and which relative atomic mass plutonium e.g. has when I don't have a table of the elements in front of me.  
It was a complete chaos when we wrote that test.  
Oh well, I'm not that bad in chemistry. I'll still pass, plus we'll write another test in December. So… Ganbarimasu!

I was quite disappointed when I got Sociology back, though.  
The theme was "Roles".  
It seems I misunderstood a task (he should've written it more specific).  
I was quite eager when I wrote it.  
Do you want to know what I wrote?  
Well, here is an extract:

"Traditional roles classified people by their age, gender and status. A man's life was supposed to be like this: he attended school then looked for a training to get a well paid, respectable job with a good career opportunity afterwards so he could provide for his family, a woman and two children (a son and a daughter) ideally.  
When he had worked for several years and had climbed the social ladder, he could retire and die afterwards (the order is not exchangeable).  
The traditional women's role was focused on the family therefore a good education wasn't that important for a girl. She should get married (once and only with a man) and give birth to two children (see above), do the chores and always smile friendly. )"

* * *


	6. Abunai uta

**君へ**  
**To you**

_To you, who's too far away from me to reach.  
_

_I've been wondering who you are – who you really are – ever since the first moment I've met you. You won't tell me, so how am I supposed to know you?__  
I've been watching you – every movement of yours – for an eternity, it seems. Yet I can't see your real self, no matter how much I've been watching you.  
I've been listening to you – to everything you say – like a prayer and hoped to gain your trust. But you don't trust me neither would you tell me anything._

_And I've been wondering whether you feel the same towards me._

_How am I supposed to know you if you're hiding your true self?  
How am I supposed to see you behind that mask of yours?  
How am I supposed to listen to you if you won't tell me anything?_

_Please, even if it's just for a short, vanishing moment in time…  
Turn to me._

* * *

**危ない歌  
**A dangerous song

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he expected bright sunlight flooding his vision, but it never came, instead his room was pitch dark. Did he wake up too early? Did he oversleep and it was night again? Naruto wondered. He tried to get up, only to find that he couldn't move.

"Huh?" Now, the kyuubi holder was even more bewildered. He struggled and stretched out his arm to reach the bedside lamp he assumed was on his right, only to knock his head against something hard when he turned around.

"Ouch!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, cursing his own clumsiness. He should have known that there was a… err… what was it he knocked his head against anyway? He carefully felt around for any clue what was now right in front of him. It was hard, he could tell, and smelled like… The blond sniffed at the thing in front of him when he was suddenly caught in a tight hug and pulled closer. Naruto struggled against the suffocating tightness. What the hell was that thing?!

"Good morning," Naruto stopped his struggling immediately. The thing could speak? Wait! Which things were able to speak? His alarm clock didn't speak; neither did his radio, seeing as it was turned off. Robots could speak, couldn't they? Did someone put a robot in his bed to play a trick on him?

'No, that can't be it," Naruto thought, taxing his brain to find the answer to what was in his bed except for him. What did he know?

…

Damn, it was too tight to think! Those arms around him were holding him too tight.

'Arms?' Naruto blinked, knowing the answer was close at hand. 'It speaks, is solid, has arms and…' The blond gasped '… is pulling me in a suffocating hug.'

'It's human!' Naruto concluded, resuming his fighting after realising that someone was lying in his bed next to him.

Sasuke didn't loose his grip on the blond, hugging him close to his own pale body. He chuckled softly and snuggled closer to the blond, resting his head in the crook of the tanned neck and breathing the blonde's scent in deeply. "Usuratonkachi," the dark haired young man whispered against the other's skin, fighting the urge to bite down on the slender neck and drawing blood from it, instead he settled for licking it.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" the blond yelped when he felt the wet organ on his neck, licking it. His hands rested on his dark haired friend's chest, trying to push him away. However, the kyuubi vessel's strength left him all too soon when he found that one of the raven's hand left his back and reached around him, stroking his left side.

The kitsune vessel snorted before he burst out laughing eventually.

"Hahahaaa… Sa-Sasuke! Stop! Ti-ti-tickling is a-ahaha against the rules! Uahahaha!!!"

Sasuke was taken aback. He didn't expect _that_ reaction — he wanted to hear sounds of pleasure escaping the younger boy's lips. He wanted to hear his pleas, yes, but for him to continue not to stop because the blond was ticklish.

He bit down on the smaller boy's neck angrily, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Naruto gasped in pain. 'What is going on?! What is he doing?!' Naruto screamed in his mind. Sasuke didn't seem to care. The blonde's blood was intoxicating. The raven haired vampire moaned in pleasure as the sweet blood ran down his throat. Swallowing the delicious liquid, he pulled back again, not wanting to kill his prey.

"You taste so good," the raven murmured against the other's skin breathily before he licked the warm, crimson liquid from the younger man's neck. Naruto shuddered; he was afraid of the other male. Since when did Sasuke bite? Then something happened that caused the fox vessel to forget everything around him. His fear, his questions, even his doubt vanished into thin air when Sasuke's hand found its way to the hem of the younger one's boxers and didn't hesitate to crawl beneath the thin article of clothing.

Naruto stiffened when he felt Sasuke's cold hand on his flesh. 'This isn't supposed to happen! It can't be happening!' The fox vessel tried to deny the situation even existed, however, it was rather hard to pretend that it was all just a nightmare when the raven's hand grabbed his limp member, giving it a light squeeze and earning a shocked yelp from Naruto.

The kyuubi vessel struggled harder, wanting — no, needing — to get away from the raven.

"Sa-Sasu-kee!! S-stop, please! L-l-let gooo!" Naruto begged; trying to get away from his raven haired counterpart, wincing. He only succeeded in the other male licking his neck again, though.

"Unngh… Plea-please, Sa-suke," the kyuubi vessel pleaded more when the raven began stroking his awakening male organ, feeling that that was extremely wrong.

Sasuke wasn't impressed at all. The thought of stopping his ministrations seemed so ridiculous as he focused on pumping the tanned flesh in his hand to full erection.

It didn't matter to him that the blond pleaded for him to stop or that it was too early for doing that already. The only thing that mattered was that he wanted something precious to him, something to hold on, the blond. Thus he had to mark the blond as his own, solely his. He was possessive, yes.

Naruto moaned as the pace of Sasuke's hand on his hand picked up. His member, now fully erect, started to spill little shots of pre-cum. The milky liquid lingered on the top of his member, right in the small slit. The raven suddenly found the viscous essence extremely interesting as he lowered his head to the blonde's crotch, missing the frightened look in the younger boy's blue eyes.

'This is wrong… so wrong!' Naruto thought frantically.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but before he could take a tentative lick the kyuubi vessel found his strength again and kicked the raven in the shoulder sideways, sending him to fly straight in the wall. His eyes – now glowing a dark crimson – narrowed on the dark haired vampire angrily for a brief moment before Naruto got a hold of himself again and his eyes returned to their azure blue colour again. The kitsune vessel ran out of his apartment, grabbing some pants on his way outside. Nothing mattered much – the only thing that mattered to the young blond now was the idea of getting away from his raven haired team-mate.

The door shut loudly behind the retreating blond, leaving the dark haired vampire to look at it in awe as he rubbed his abused shoulder.

"He's stronger than he appears to be," the young vampire mused, slightly astonished. "Oh, dear little one. It doesn't matter where you're running to. In the end, you'll come back here, to me." Sasuke smirked predatorily; his sharp canines glistening in the dark. He would wait.

Meanwhile the blond kitsune vessel fumbled with his trousers in an attempt to put them on without slowing down his running pace. It was in vain though as he tripped and fell to the ground, the sandy road intercepted his fall and made it a little less painful than it would've been if the road was paved.

Naruto groaned. Here he was, half-naked in the middle of Konoha early in the morning and unable to return home. Thank goodness, the road was deserted so early in the morning.

The kyuubi vessel got up, pulling his trousers in one swift movement on. A shirt would've been nice, but unfortunately he forgot to take one with him. It's not as though he had had a lot of time to think about which clothes he should take with him.  
Maybe he should ask one of his friends whether they would be nice enough to lend him a shirt, an orange one ideally.

Naruto thought for a while. Who should he ask?  
The girls were left out since they were… um… girls and had… let's say… girlish clothes.  
Kiba? He would make fun of him as soon as he got there.  
Chouji? There was an obvious difference in their size.  
Shikamaru? Naruto could almost hear the brunette saying "Troublesome".  
Rock Lee? Green?!  
Shino?That guy was still offended because he hadn't recognised him right away when they first met again.  
Neji? …Um. Hm… That might not be such a bad idea. He wouldn't tell anyone that he knocked on his door half-naked early in the morning. Besides, Naruto was sure that he was awake anyway so he wouldn't have to deal with his guilty conscience for waking one of his friends up at dawn.

It was decided then. Naruto would ask Neji for a shirt.

"Yoshi! Let's go!" Naruto beamed with joy and ran off in the direction of where he assumed Neji lived in. Maybe, just maybe, it'd have been better if he had known where Neji lived exactly, but all roads lead to Rome, or in this case: the Hyuuga mansion, don't they?

* * *

Finally, he arrived at the Hyuuga compound, the huge mansion standing there in all its glory, illuminated by the rising sun it looked like a sanctuary. Surely, this was the place where someone would rescue him and give him a shirt and the fox vessel knew: this person was going to be Neji!

Naruto sneaked into the compound, trying not to make any unnecessary sounds and masking his chakra. He just wanted to talk to Neji, not to his uncle or Hinata or the whole Hyuuga clan. It wouldn't be great if they all saw him without his shirt. Hinata would faint for sure and they all had to go to the hospital to check on her. No thanks, no more people than necessary should see him like that.

Sensing Neji's chakra in the training compound, Naruto walked carefully towards it. He was alone.

'Great!' Naruto beamed happily when all of a sudden a kunai flew past him.

"Eep!" the kitsune vessel was shocked.

"Next time, I won't miss!" Neji shouted angrily.

'He knew I was there?' Naruto's eyes widened, then it struck him: the Byakugan. It wasn't that clever to sneak in when your opponent could see (almost) everything around him.

Naruto stepped out from his hiding place – there wasn't any need to hide any longer – and faced the young brunette.

This time, it was Neji's pale eyes that widened comically. The young Hyuuga just stood there, staring at the half-naked blond in front of him.

"You're good," Naruto broke the awkward silence between them, "with the kunai, I think."

That helped Neji to get a hold of himself again and he quickly regained his composure. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"Umm… Well… As you can see, I could use your help." Naruto looked his brunette counterpart in the eye, hoping he would understand. When the Hyuuga didn't move but only stared at him, the blond continued, "I… need a shirt."

"I see that." The brunette replied, his gaze never leaving the blond.

'And he's supposed to be a genius?!' Naruto huffed in annoyance. "Could you lend me a shirt then?" the blond paused for a moment before he added a quiet "Please."

"Hn." Was the brunette's sole reply.

'Damn stereotypical answers!' the kitsune vessel fumed silently. Why did he only know boys whose vocabulary was reduced to a "Hn"? They were nice, well, most of them, but that habit of them was annoying.

"Come with me," Neji said suddenly, pulling Naruto out of his anger.

"Huh?" now it was Naruto's turn to answer in a one word reply.

"I said 'Come with me'. You can't expect me to give you my shirt, now can you?" Neji asked mockingly, fighting the urge to smirk at the blond.

"U… un," Naruto nodded. He could understand Neji's logic only too well, seeing as he was also half-naked. With a shaky step forward, the young kitsune vessel followed the brunette into the Hyuuga manor, admiring the huge building silently; oblivious of the danger of being alone with Neji in the same huge building.

They finally arrived at Neji's room. Although it was slightly smaller than the other rooms in the mansion, Naruto figured that his whole apartment could fit in it - probably even his whole apartment complex… Damn these rich guys!

"Please wait a moment," the Hyuuga turned away from the demon vessel and walked over to his wardrobe, looking for a shirt that could fit the skinny blond. When he had finally found something, he tossed it to Naruto.

"Here. Try this on." Neji said indifferently.

Naruto eyed the shirt warily. It was a simple white shirt, similar to Neji's. 'I see. He only has that type of shirt; except for the fact that this one is washed with _Mister Clean_. It is so white… You could ask yourself 'How much more white could it be?' and the answer is 'None; none more white.''

"Hey! Hey! Naruto!" Neji called out annoyed. He had tried to draw the blonde's attention for five minutes already. What the hell was wrong with the smirking fox vessel?

"U…Huh?" Naruto blinked confusedly, staring into Neji's pale eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, moron?! Put the shirt on already!" The Hyuuga snarled, angry at the fact that the blond had ignored him so obviously up to now.

"U… un." The whiskered youth nodded. Why did he think about such stupid things? Why was he this distracted? Why didn't he just put on that shirt? Why was he asking himself so many questions? Why was the word _Why_ invented if not for the purpose to be answered? Who invented it anyway? Chuck Norris? Naa… Doubt it.

Naruto's train of thoughts was derailed when Neji decided that he had had enough. The Hyuuga seized the shirt Naruto was still holding in his hands and put it on the lithe tanned body forcefully himself.

"WHA- WHAT?!" the kitsune vessel tried to comprehend what was going on, but when he found that he wore the white article of clothing he had clutched in his hand before, he relaxed; Neji had dressed him. He laughed lightly.

"What is so funny?" Neji enquired.

"Oh… hahaha… Nothing much… hihi… I didn't think you would lose your patience anytime." Naruto slid down to the floor, holding his belly from laughing so hard at the thought of Neji – Naruto thought of being one of those legendary ice princesses (… figure skaters) – losing his patience because of such a small, unimportant thing like being ignored by the blond demon vessel.

'They are all so used to ignore others but can't stand to being ignored themselves. How ironic,' Naruto thought, unable to control his laugher anymore.

A vein popped on the Hyuuga's forehead, annoyed at the loser's laughter, he crouched to face the blond '_canned laughter device_'.

"Oh really? You should be glad I'm still able to control myself – unlike you. Now, would you kindly shut the fuck up, loser?!" Neji snarled but found that that didn't stop the blonde's laughter at all.

"That's so great! You can snarl!" Naruto managed to say between his laughter.

'Just shut up! Shut up! Shut him up!!!' Neji's mind was only set on his determination to stop the blonde's fit of laughter as he leaned forward quickly, closing the small distance between them.

When their lips locked, Naruto's fit of laughter ceased immediately, much to Neji's gratification. Naruto, on the other hand, didn't move at all; he just sat there, petrified with horror.

After a few seconds, Naruto's senses kicked back in and with them his leg kicked out, hitting the brunette's stomach.

Neji grunted in pain, holding his stomach, when he was kicked so hard.

The blond stood up quickly, panting. "What the hell is wrong with you all?!" He exclaimed harshly. "Why the hell are you all trying to do… such things to me?! I AM NOT GAY!!! I don't care if you are, but I like Sakura-chan!" With that the blond ran like lightning out of the house, leaving the Hyuuga complex.

'Uh… I don't want to think about the day when I must give him the shirt back …' Naruto mused worriedly. 'Stupid perverts! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid Neji! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'

The church-clock struck one o'clock, reminding the demon vessel of something very important in the progress.

'I am meant to be in baa-chan's office by now!!!' The blond ran for his life to get to the Hokage's office in time. Only God knew what the blonde, bosomy woman would do to him if he were late and not Kakashi to excuse it!

* * *

Panting, he arrived at the Hokage's office. He had run on top of his lungs to get here on time.

He knocked, waiting for the blonde woman's answer to allow him in. The kitsune vessel was late and, despite the fact how unusual it was for him to knock on a door instead of just knocking it down, he didn't want the older woman to knock him out. Jiraiya had told him once what Tsunade did to him when he, as he called it, _did some research_, and the old perverted sannin was very explicit in his description. It must have been a bloody massacre. The kyuubi vessel was terrified by Ero-sennin's words.

"Come in!" he heard a voice from the other side of the closed, wooden door. He pushed the door handle, swallowing the lump that had built in his throat, as he entered the circular room.

"You wanted to talk to me, baa-chan?" Naruto asked charily, testing the mood the old woman was in.

"Yes, I did. I have a mission for you." Tsunade said sternly, looking straight into the young boy's blue eyes.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"There have been various reports on murder in Konoha recently. The dead bodies didn't have much in common, except for the fact that they were all exsanguinous. Each of them had two little holes in their throat, but otherwise there weren't any injuries found. The latest corpses were found just a few hours ago in the mortuary." Tsunade replied, stopping to let the information in the blond young boy in front of her.

"It's an S-Rank mission because we don't know whether it's just one murderer or more, but one thing is for sure: Whoever killed those people is very dangerous. You'll work in a team of five. Meet them this afternoon at three o'clock at Konoha Gate. Don't be late." She handed him some information she had written on several sheets of paper over.

"Good luck on your mission." The legendary sannin smiled kindly. "You're dismissed."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hello again to another author's note.  
So that was the fifth chapter of "Kimi he".

Did you like it?  
Did you hate it?  
Did you even read it?

Oh well, I believe that you at least read it, since you're reading the author's note.

I went to the doctor's today to ask for a referral (I wouldn't have done this if it had been my choice in the first place).  
My doctor's reaction was the typical "Oh my god" statement, including that nice look I hate most, and… oh well; at least I got that damn referral.

I wrote my English test on Monday (the last one for this semester).  
Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish properly.  
My teacher thinks that we can do 10 tasks (various free texts included, of course) in one hour.  
She doesn't know what people _can_ do in one hour.

I did my book review and even though I was prepared for several questions I wasn't prepared for _such_ _stupid_ questions.  
I know that _Loveless_ is a little bit complicated to understand at first, but… argh!  
I was faced with some interesting clichés which were like "Manga are supposed to be funny" and "Are all manga like that?"  
I didn't think they would ask questions like these. I thought they'd ask questions regarding _Loveless_ itself, but not manga in general.  
My reply "You can't compare manga like that. Each one is different" didn't work.  
So now they are stuck with the idea "Once you know one manga, you know each one".  
They wanted me to do a book review for a normal novel, regardless of whether I find that many manga are better in emitting feelings than 1000000 words could do.  
Of course, there might be a novel outside there that is able to do the same, but, unfortunately, I haven't read it yet.  
So next time I won't put so much effort in my book review (I drew several images, copied 300 pages altogether with information regarding Loveless, Yun Kouga, a small comic I drew to introduce Loveless, and, of course, a reading; and I even tinkered cat ears!)  
Did they appreciate that? No!  
So my next book review will be about a normal novel; boring, but a normal novel yawn.  
I'll probably pick one I really hate a lot; a really boring one.  
Just because I want them to know the difference between me doing a book review for a book I like and doing a book review for a book I hate.  
I'm resentful and that means I'll try to euthanize them with my next book review.  
Note: you shouldn't do anything unique if your class is like mine.  
It's like casting pearls before swine.  
The only good thing was that I was able to keep up my reputation.  
It's better if they don't know anything else beside that.

I feel so stupid.  
I was told that it could be that the informatics club I attend might be cancelled from our school since the teacher is most likely going to quit teaching this December.  
Everyone else in my class cheered when they heard that (they aren't in the informatics club, but he also teaches Physics, so they were happy about that.)  
It was as though I was surrounded by children instead of adults.  
Stupid brats!It might sound even more stupid, but I really need Informatics.  
They force me to learn French and economics without offering me a subject like art or a regular informatics class, so I attended the informatics club.

Yes, I admit it: I want to be the best at least in one subject.  
Not the second or third best, so I chose informatics.

I'm calculating. +shrug+

Within 4 weeks I was on the same level as the ones who took informatics for 3 months (informatics is only once a week).

It feels as though I'm on the same low level than before when informatics is cancelled.

One of my new favourite phrases:

お前が近くにいるのをいいことにベタベタしやがって！！  
(Omae ga chikaku ni iru no wo ii koto ni betabeta shiyagatte!!)

( What the fuck are you up to taking advantage of his proximity to cling to him like a wet T-Shirt?!)

And just in case you're wondering why I wrote this: I have no clue as well.  
I just found it funny, I guess. )

* * *


End file.
